Do You Like Your Teacher?
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Dedicated to "A Random Person" "Now class, do you like your teacher?" Asked the teacher as he sat on his black chair. A red board marker in his right hand as everyone smiled pleasantly towards him. They all agreed. He was charming, understanding and helpful. He was the "perfect" teacher. But Suzaku would never agree, not after he left him. Implied SuzaLulu - "


/jubyphonic-p/inokori-sensei-english-cover** One of my favorite singers ever! xD And also, this idea came to me while I was in Japanese club, the song, "Detention Teacher" came on (same with the video) and I could just imagine Lelouch and Suzaku having this problem some how... Anyway, I own nothing and I dedicate this to "**A Random Person**"**

**A Random Person: **_Congratz with the scores for your exam! :D And I just love Ciel and Grell (not shipping them though...) xD And yup, that's how I actually found out about Black Butler, it just came up that Lelouch and Grell had the same voice actors and I had to watch the anime to see, and then I was like "Oh.. My... Gwad" o.o Lolz, I'm not really going to be bothered with Kuroshitsuji fanfics to be honest ^-^" It's easier to write code geass fanfics some how xD_

**Moving on, I own nothing and I am sorry about the mistakes ^-^"**

* * *

"Now class, do you like your teacher?" Asked the teacher as he sat on his black chair. A red board marker in his right hand as everyone smiled pleasantly towards him.

Mutters of praise was heard as the teacher smirked, causing the girls to bite back a squeal. The boys just nodded their head, but one student just glared at the violet eyed teacher. His arms were crossed while his eyes were narrowed. That gesture caused the teacher to frown as his smirk disappeared from his face.

"All those who didn't agree can stay after class," he said as the students glanced over to Suzaku while he just slumped deeper into his seat.

The lesson soon came to an end with the students getting a few notes for an up coming test. They scrambled out of the door, towards their lunch. But the emerald eyed teenager just sat in his seat. His books and pencils were left sprawled on the table as the teacher walked over towards him.

"Quit looking at me like that! It's your own fault! I hate you, you do know that? You left me alone all those years ago!" Muttered Suzaku as he glanced towards the ground, adverting his eyes away. "... You left me alone and now you just come back?"

Tensing up, Lelouch placed a broken false smile on his face and stayed quiet. The only sound that was heard was the ticking of the clock as Suzaku took in a rigid breath.

"I'm leaving... It doesn't seam like you were going to say anything," he stated before throwing his books and stationary into his bag.

Grabbing the said bag, he began walking towards the door, but just before he left. He threw something towards the teacher.

"Here," he muttered as the teacher caught the item with ease, his pale hand holding tightly onto the item as the student faded away.

Once Lelouch was sure that Suzaku disappeared, he looked at the object before closing his eyes. It was the white knight, a piece from the chess board. The piece that Suzaku must have kept. After all those years..?

Setting it down on his table, he flopped onto his seat. Memories ran wild in his head. Five years of friendship went down the drain. And now he came back five years later. Just for Suzaku, but only to find out that he hated him. It wasn't far.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by like a blur for Suzaku. He sat on his bed while staring at the empty piece of white paper. The only thing that was written on it was his name. But that was it.

On his nightstand, under his green lamp, was a picture of him. Him and Lelouch. It was when he was only seven while Lelouch was fifteen. Lelouch was holding the child Suzaku in his arms while a bright smile decorated his face, meanwhile, Suzaku was grinning childishly while holding the black king and the white knight in his slightly chubby hands.

But that was before Lelouch left to go back to Britannia. Promising that he would come back in a months time. But... He broke that promise. He took five years before he came back. Five years and he didn't even bother to talk to Suzaku, even when Suzaku tried to call and email him. And now, it was like if they were strangers.

* * *

"Now class, do you like your teacher?" Asked Lelouch again as he stood in front of the white board. His eyes roaming across the class room, but lingering on Suzaku for a bit longer then the rest of the students.

Mutters of praise filled the room once again as Lelouch stared on-wards. His eyes obviously fixed on Suzaku while the said teenager crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"All those who didn't nod or agree shall stay in after class," stated Lelouch, "you may now pack up."

The students looked at Suzaku with a look of curiosity. Why didn't he just agree?

The class room soon filled out, leaving the pair alone in the room. Striding towards Suzaku, Lelouch sat on the student's desk while keeping his eyes focused on him.

"Hey sir," muttered Suzaku mockingly while Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "I hate you, you know? ... Friends would have never leaved each other like that. And now... You just threw our friendship away," muttered Suzaku quietly before standing up, his bag in his hand.

Walking away, he left the frozen Lelouch.

* * *

Staring out the window, the teacher couldn't help but to stare. Suzaku stood with his group of friends surrounding him. They were all laughing, smiling. They were all together, they all had each other.

It felt like a sudden chill swept in the room as Lelouch looked around. It was empty, he was the only one there. And it was then that he realized that he was truly alone. Alone... Suzaku had truly left him, didn't he?

Picking up the white knight piece, he griped onto it tightly. His tears finally falling as his heart clenched. The memories of his smiling face hitting him like a bullet. But what he didn't know is that Suzaku saw him. He saw Lelouch looking over towards him and he saw his teacher crying.

* * *

It was night, once again. The sky was starless as Suzaku stared at his phone. A key chain was dangling from it, a simple star. After thoughts rushed in and out his head, he finally decided to call him. His phone number was always saved on his phone, it's just that Suzaku never found a reason to use it any more.

Ring, ring, the phone echoed itself, until finally, a smooth and deep voice answered it. "Hello?" Greeted the voice as Suzaku froze up.

"... It's me," said Suzaku with a nervous hitch to his voice as he fidgeted with his bed covers.

"Suzaku? ... Is everything alright?" Asked Lelouch hastily as Suzaku nodded his head, before remembering that Lelouch couldn't see him.

"Eh, yeah! I was just calling up because... Because I needed some help with my homework..?" He muttered as he remembered his teacher's tear stricken face.

"Ah, alright then. What question?" And with that, they began talking again. Even if it was just about homework.

* * *

The next day, the teacher asked the same question again. "Now class, do you like your teacher?"

Once again, the class room was filled with praise as Suzaku sat in his seat, a smirk on his face he stared challenging towards Lelouch. His hand was raised high as Lelouch gave him a nod to talk. The class went quiet as they listened with open ears.

"Hey sir," began Suzaku, "I know what your playing on. You just want my vote, right?" He asked with confidence as the class room froze while Lelouch tensed up. "That's why you keep asking these questions... Right?" He commented as Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

It was then that a part of Lelouch congratulated Suzaku for figuring it out. But the other part of him was panicking. Now what will happen?

"I know what's going on. You can take off your poker face, I can see right through you." Was the mental sentence that Suzaku sent towards Lelouch.

"Mr Kururugi, I believe that we should have a small chat after class." Stated Lelouch stiffly as mummers filled the class room from the students.


End file.
